battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Lightning and the other characters. Lightning usually affiliates himself with other rebellious characters such as Snowball, Pencil, and Gelatin. Despite this he can be relatively calm and kind depending on who he's interacting with. Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Bell asks Lightning to zap her in order to get the climbers off her string, which surprises Lightning. Status: Friends Bottle In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Lightning and Bottle are both excited for Donut hosting his first Cake at Stake. Status: Friends Bubble In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Lightning is told to zap Flower, Bubble tells him to do what he thinks is right, he agrees with her. Later he's briefly stopped by Bubble again from zapping Fanny. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Lightning explains to Bubble that Loser was everyone's hero, so they're acting murderous because they don't know what's right anymore. He then decides to nab the Liar Ball from everyone else, which Bubble cries out for him not to. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Lightning is concerned for Bubble when she is holding up all of Team Ice Cube! and works with his team to save her from Beep also falling on her. He is shocked when Flower ends up popping Bubble after their efforts to save her. Status: Friends Cloudy In the first and second seasons of BFDI, Lightning and Cloudy were usually paired together. Lightning appeared in Cloudy's joining audition in "The Reveal", and he also killed Pin with Lightning in "No More Snow!". Status: Unknown (possible symbiotic relationship) Donut In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Lightning is so excited for Donut hosting his first Cake at Stake that he decides to take a picture of him before he starts. Status: Friends Fanny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lightning tells Snowball to team up with Fanny because of her "murderous" attitude and for how she hates everyone. Later, Lightning ends up zapping her when Pencil tells him to. Status: Possible enemies/Neutral Flower Lightning and Flower are most likely enemies. Although Bubble told him to do what he felt was right after Match told him to zap Flower in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he zaps her anyways, twice. This also happened in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", after Flower had enough of him clarifying the challenges. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", however, they appear to be slightly more friendly, as Lightning smiles at her when he catches her after she falls off the 500-step staircase. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Flower corrects the path the team was taking in their path for the emerald, Lightning is impressed, telling her she "really knows her away around here." Status: Possibly friends as of BFB 11 FlowerGettingElectrocuted.png Baby_dont_hurt_me.png Four In "Fortunate Ben", Lightning is obliterated by Four for using his flight to give his team an advantage in the contest. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to kill the flyers, Lightning included, if they try to do the contest. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Lightning doesn't believe Four and X are as fine as they say they are since they were behaving differently. Status: Minor enemies Gelatin In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Lightning helps Gelatin grab Fries' fries. Status: Friends Loser It's unknown if Lightning was ever a fan of Loser like most of the other contestants. He's shown that he's aware that everyone looks up to him in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Marker When Lightning asked Marker if he wanted to be friends with him in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Marker didn't seem interested. Lightning didn't care about his decision. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Marker and Lightning can't figure out why Donut isn't appearing on their camera until Lightning realizes that he was zoomed in on his hole. Status: Neutral Match and Pencil In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pencil and Match manipulate Lightning into zapping several characters. He calls them maniacs at first for this but seems to have no problem with being told to zap Fanny later. Status: Possible friends on his side Needle In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Lightning, disguised as Pin, asks Needle how long she's been under the side effects of the Photo Cake. Needle points out how Pin was there when it happened causing Lightning to get caught as the impostor. Pie In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Lightning indirectly zaps Pie and causes her to fly away from the liar ball. Status: Enemies Pin In "No More Snow!", Lightning happily zaps a tree which falls and kills Pin. Status: Enemies Ruby In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Fanny and Snowball are arguing, Lightning can be seen leaning on Ruby's head. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ruby calls Lightning "thunder". Lightning gets confused and corrects her that he's called "Lightning". Ruby tells him that it's the same thing and Lightning quickly replies it isn't. He then says it would be like if he called her "shatter sound". Ruby angrily replies that he didn't need to death threat her and that if he didn't want to dig he could've just said so. Lightning is caught off guard by her anger and clarifies that he really wants to dig and digs a massive hole in the ground to prove it. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Lightning asks his team if they really just skipped an emerald just because Golf Ball was there. Ruby says it's no big deal since they could just find another one. Lightning has his doubts but is surprised when Ruby ends up finding one. Status: Likely friends Snowball Lightning and Snowball are likely friends as they are often seen near each other with Lightning leaning against Snowball. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball picks Lightning to be on his team because he's killed "dozens" of people. Lightning suggests that Snowball should team up with Fanny because of her "murderous" attitude. Later, when Lightning zaps Flower, Snowball angrily asks why he won't zap him instead, Lightning just gives him a look in return. Lightning clarifies the challenges to Snowball in BFB 1 and 2. In "Fortunate Ben", Lightning attempted to fly his team to victory, and Snowball cheers him on. Snowball looks on in horror after Four kills Lightning. In "Enter the Exit", when Bubble is recovered, Lightning is sitting on Snowball. Snowball does not seem to mind. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Lightning is leaning on Snowball when Flower goes to compete in the challenge. Again, Snowball does not seem to care. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", they sit together during the Cake at Stake. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Lightning asks Snowball if they are just digging in random directions, Snowball replies with "Pretty much". When Lightning tries to figure out why his team hates Golf Ball so much, Snowball tells him not to ask. Status: Friends snowball and lightning.png|"We are gonna go far, Lightning!" Screenshot_2018-09-15_at_2.53.53_AM.png|Lightning isn't interested in zapping Snowball _6191.png HHSJGFDSHSDHFGDHSDGHSDGH.png Lightning_leaning_on_snowball_again.....png Screenshot_2018-09-15_at_2.52.39_AM.png Spongy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lightning zaps Spongy. This, however, was against his own will because Pencil told him to. Status: Possible enemies Teams iance In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Lightning feels insulted by the fact that his team is taking so long to figure out that he's been replaced. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Lightning is confused as to why his team hates Golf Ball so much. Category:Relationships